A broadcast feature of nodes in a radio network communications system inevitably causes co-channel interference to signals simultaneously transmitted in a same frequency band. Introduction of a multi-antenna system greatly increases difficulty and complexity of an anti-interference algorithm. In a future radio communications system, channel interference may be a main bottleneck that restricts system performance.
An interference alignment method is a new method for processing co-channel interference. In the prior art, a transmit end converts information to a signal to be transmitted by performing two steps: channel encoding and modulation, and a receive end aligns an interference signal and then directly maps the interference signal to the signal to be transmitted which greatly increases complexity of signal demodulation and decoding at the receive end.